Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to circuits. More specifically, examples of the present invention are related to power supplies for use with image sensors.
Background
Electronic devices consume power to operate. Certain types of electronic devices are better able to tolerate noise levels from power supplies than others. For example, a power supply voltage provided to a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor may not be clean (i.e., noisy) if the power supply rejection ratio (PSRR) is not large enough, which may consequently result in noise and ripple from the power supply entering into the image signal paths in the CMOS image sensor resulting in horizontal ripple in the images that are captured by the image sensor. Power supply rejection ratio improvement modules may be added to image sensor power to address noisy power supply conditions. However, power supply rejection ratio improvement modules themselves may introduce performance deterioration in image sensors such as H-banding problems.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.